


Right Hand Man

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And angst, Fluff, M/M, MORE THEATER AU, Theater AU, also lots of Hamilton references cause that's my current musical jam, because OF COURSE THERE IS, but theres a happy ending, uh theres not a ton to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles help out Scott with his current community theater project, and some confessions are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a tumblr gif post of Dylan and Hoechlin standing in front of red theater curtains and it sparked something in me to expand upon this au so it was originally posted on tumblr and now here for your reading pleasure

            When not at school, during the summer, Scott works with the Beacon County local theatre group. Because this is his last summer before starting to work full time at the veterinarian clinic come fall, Scott is determined to make this the greatest summer yet, filled with perfectly performed plays and magically made musicals, or so he told Stiles. That being said, he’s scrambling because two of his main volunteers have decided to vacation together for two months, to recover from a drama-filled year with pining and one-night stands that turned into angst and then finally love confessions. Those assholes. 

            So while Mason and Brett are frolicking in Hawaii, Scott is left with less help than he needs. So of course, Stiles being the amazing best friend he is, offers himself and Derek’s help on the days when Scott needs it the most.

            Derek grumbles about it, but Stiles knows how much Derek has missed doing theater stuff, despite only getting into it the last semester of their senior year. Stiles has seen the DVD for their Beauty and the Beast production sitting by his TV and has snuck a look at the soundtracks Derek had downloaded on his phone. They were jamming out to Hamilton the night before, even!

            So when Derek complains, Stiles doesn’t really listen. And of course Stiles is excited. With his full course load at school, he’s barely had enough time to do any theater stuff. He’d attempted to help out his freshman year of undergrad, but he’d eventually gotten so stressed he had to promise Derek and his father he would take it slow with balancing hobbies and school. 

            But when home for the summer, Stiles had helped every so often with the county shows, and he’s itching to do stuff with his best friend again. Even if it is just setting up light cues.

            Derek, glasses perched adorably on his nose, squints up at the spotlight and tries to see where Stiles is sitting at the light board. “Here?” he projects his voice, standing close to center stage.

            “A little to the left,” Scott instructs from where he’s standing in the middle of the theater house seats, wanting to get the best view possible of the stage. Derek shifts accordingly, and Scott shoots a thumbs up at Stiles, and Stiles marks down the light cue in the script. 

            “What show is this for, again?” Derek asks.

            “Fiddler on the Roof,” Scott replies. He makes his way up to the booth in the back where Stiles is and says, “Alright, let me see.”

            Stiles shows him the light cues he’s marked for the scene, and Stiles preens at the happy noise that Scott makes. “Awesome, dude. Okay, just one more scene today. Okay, Derek?” Scott raises his voice so Derek can hear him.

            Derek grins, raises a hand to adjust his glasses, and says, “Fine with me!”

            “Alright, Stiles, I need you on stage for this one. I already have the cues written in by the actual stage manager, but she asked me to run them just to be sure they’re all working.”

            Stiles exits the booth and hastens his way towards the stage. He bypass the steps and flings himself up onto the stage, ungracefully, and lands in a sprawl on his stomach, groaning. Derek snickers and Stiles flips him off as he stands, brushing invisible dust off of his clothes. 

            Derek shoots him a look, though his lips are tilted in amusement, silently asking, _“You okay?”_  Stiles nods, giving him a smile, before turning back out towards the audience and shooting the booth two thumbs up. “Ready Scotty!”

            “Awesome. Derek, sit on the stairs over on stage right, the top one, and face upstage. Stiles, just, like, three inches to your right.” 

            Stiles nods his head, easily stepping into place, and is almost immediately blinded by light, which he squawks at. Derek throws his head back and laughs while Scott swears and turns down the brightness. 

            “Sorry, man! The brightness was set to 7, supposed to be at a 5, my bad!”

            Stiles dramatically cries, shielding his eyes until the light dims back to how it was cued, “This is why you’re an actor, not a stage hand!”

            “True!” Scott calls back, and Derek grins fondly at his boyfriend, shaking his head. 

            They get through the rest of the scene with little to no eye scarring, and Scott comes to the conclusion that all the light cues are how they should be. Once he finishes powering down the spotlights, he makes his way towards the couple on stage where they sit on the steps, Stiles leaning against Derek’s side.

            “You miss being on stage, Der?” Stiles asks his boyfriend, voice soft. He can feel Derek’s shrug against his shoulder.

            “Maybe a little. Mostly I miss being on stage with you.”

            Stiles blushes, ducking his head. “I was never actually _on stage_  with you, I was always backstage. That was the whole point of my job.”

            Derek shrugs again, smirking. “Semantics. I still miss it.”

            Stiles feels kind of breathless. He and Derek have been dating for four years now, their anniversary was a month and a half ago, but Derek always makes him feel like they had when they first got together. Sure, they’ve had fights and bumps in the road, and it was especially tough for them when Derek went abroad for a semester junior year. But they’ve always been together, and Stiles really hopes it stays that way. 

            Going by the sincere fond look Derek is giving him, Derek hopes it too. 

            Scott clears his throat, and the couple snap their gazes over to him, blushes equally tinting their cheeks. Scott smirks, and Stiles would be more embarrassed if this was the first time, but Scott has caught them in many a romantic gaze, so he’s pretty used to it now.

            “Thanks for them help today, guys.”

            “Of course.” Stiles is a little surprised to hear Derek beat him to the punch at assuring Scott that they were fine with helping out. Seeing the tension in Scott’s shoulders deflate a little makes him smile.

            “Anytime, dude. You gonna actually be on stage sometime this summer rather than  _directing_ , you big hotshot?”

            Scott blushes. He had been super excited to be chosen to direct one of the plays last summer, and had been asked a couple times since to do so as well. Stiles knew how much he loved it. 

            “Yeah, I’ll be in the play next month, and the musical the month after that.”

            Stiles leans over to punch Scott’s shoulder gently and grins widely at him. “That’s awesome, man. We’ll totally be here to watch you kill it.”

            Derek reached over to take Stiles’ hand, intertwining their fingers, and nods. 

            Scott looks elated. “Great! I’ll let you both know when tickets go on sale.” He glances at his phone when it buzzes in his pocket and winces. “Alright, you two get out of here. There’s a costume emergency. Kira just texted me; her mom needs me at her house asap.”

            Stiles and Derek raise themselves from their seats on the steps, and once Stiles is on the same level as Scott, pulls him into a hug, slapping his back. “Alright, bro. Don’t stress too much. Costumes are great and all, but the real magic’s in the acting.”

            “Don’t I know it,” Scott grumbles, but when Stiles released him from the hug, he’s back to smiling. 

            The three of them exit the theater together, and Stiles and Derek depart from Scott at the parking lot, the couple heading towards Derek’s car.

            Once seated, Derek plugs his phone into the car charger, and immediately, Hamilton starts singing about how he’s not throwing away his shot. Derek blushes slightly, and Stiles thinks he might be leaning over to turn it off, but he simply adjusts the volume so it’s not quite so loud.

            Stiles watches his boyfriend start the car and relaxes into his seat, half listening to the music and half thinking. 

            He and Derek have been together for four years. Odds are they will be together for another four, and if they are, then they’ll probably be together forever. As a recent college graduate, this should probably scare Stiles. But because Derek has become such a staple in his life, it’s become increasingly hard to think of his future without Derek at his side. He doesn’t want to.

            Over the car’s stereo, the Schuyler sisters are singing about the revolution in New York, and Stiles decided right then his choice.

            “I don’t want to go back to New York.”

            Derek startles at the sudden break in silence, and there’s a moment of quiet before he asks, “What brought this on?”

            Stiles shrugs. “I dunno. I guess-- the music-- uh. I’ve been thinking for weeks now. Ever since the job was offered to me before graduation, I’ve been thinking. I mean, I love the city. I love being there. But the biggest part is I love being there with  _you_ ,” he stresses, looking over at Derek with a heavy gaze. 

            He continues, “And I know we’ve done the long distance thing before, but remember how much that hurt us? I don’t want to have to do that again. I would, if we had to, because I love you and I’d do just about anything to make sure we work, but-” Stiles looks down at his hands. The music has been turned down even further, a humming noise through the quiet. “We don’t have to. I’ve been job searching around here, and there hasn’t been any definite ‘yes’s offered, but there’s a few places that are looking to hire and I’ve talked. To them.” Derek is being oddly silent and it’s making Stiles anxious.“You’re starting grad school in the fall at Stanford for linguistics, and I’m so proud of you. I just-- I don’t want to be separated again because of schooling.”

            “Stanford isn’t in Beacon Hills, Stiles, that’s still hours away. What are you trying to say?” 

            Stiles takes a deep breath, doing his best not to react to the terrified tone Derek’s voice took. “I went in for an interview at a department five miles from campus. I haven’t received word yet, but the interview went really well, and I think they’re going to offer me a job. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I wanted to know whether or not it was a done deal first. That’s where I was a few weekends ago.”

            Silence hangs in the air. Stiles swallows thickly; he can feel the hum of the car’s engine as Derek continues to drive, eyes forward. The silence stretches for long enough. “Can you please say something,” Stiles demands, staring up at Derek.

            Derek makes a sharp right turn into a nearby parking lot, and Stiles is pressed against the door at the abruptness of the move. Derek throws the car into park, but doesn’t turn off the car. He unbuckles his seat belt, turns towards Stiles, and attacks his mouth. 

            Stiles moans into the kiss, melting into the press of Derek’s hands against his cheeks. He almost wants to sob in relief, but Derek still hasn’t said anything. This could be a “one last time before the break-up” kiss.

            So Stiles regretfully pulls back from the kiss, and Derek’s lips are swollen, but he sees nothing but love and adoration in the other man’s eyes. 

            “Marry me. Shit. I mean, live with me. Move in with me. Take the job, if you get it, and even if you don’t, live with me, we can make it for a while,” Derek stumbles over his words.

            Stiles heart is beating so hard he feels like it’s going to leave his chest. “You wanna marry me?” Stiles croaks.

            Derek’s cheeks flush. “Eventually, yeah. Maybe not until I have my masters, though.”

            “Okay. Okay, yeah, sure, fuck, that’s good. That’s  _perfect_. I’m gonna live with you. With my fiancé, fuck.”

            Stiles’ eyes are wide, and Derek’s are too, but their smile are just as so, and as soon as Stiles registers they are still pressed close enough to kiss, Derek is pulling him back in, as if he read his thoughts.

            In the background, Stiles can faintly hear Washington singing about needing a right hand man, and Stiles grins against Derek’s lips, knowing that his man, his  _fiancé_ , would be all he’d ever need. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
